System-on-a-chip (SoC) platforms are used in many different devices such as digital televisions, set-top boxes that provide programming to televisions, Smartphones, tablets, laptops, netbooks, internet application delivery platforms, and the like. Many of these devices have multimedia applications that involve premium content delivery (e.g., streaming) to the platform. In order to protect the premium content different Digital Rights Management (DRM) technologies are used. These DRM and conditional access (CA) technologies require certain confidential credential material (e.g., keys, certificates) to be provisioned on these platforms.
However, not all keying material can be provisioned on platforms during manufacturing. To do so is both expensive and inflexible given the nature of downloadable applications in these devices. For example, existing DRMs are often updated or replaced by new ones, or require key re-provisioning due to compromised keys. Thus, field credential provisioning is required but doing so, in a secure manner, is difficult. For example, field provisioning using only software-based security measures leaves the process exposed to security breaches (e.g., malware, snooping, and the like).